


Well, there is something I failed to mention.

by Purple_Avengers



Series: The Explanation Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Phil needs to fess up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Avengers/pseuds/Purple_Avengers





	1. Didn't quite go to plan

Phil and the team were fucked, to be frank.  All information about S.H.I.E.L.D had been leaked on the net, they were on the run, Ward had gone AWOL and turned Hydra and murderous psycho and they were fucked. Fury was dead, S.H.I.E.L.D had spontaneously combusted. So they were going somewhere no one knew, well no one in Hydra knew, home. Somewhere Phil hadn’t been in a very long time.

They were all shattered and a bit disorientated they had spent 3 nights and Jemma’s folks place in England, while Fitz had been getting the bus. It was a very weird few days, as Jemma’s parents didn’t know she worked at S.H.I.E.L.D, she had never told them, she had done it to protect them. So the team had been introduced to Martin and Sue as the science team, from a company called 13 and co. And they had all spent the last three days coughing up rehearsed techno babble.

The team was looking worried, they were on high alert and jet lagged, as they got off of the bus. May had found an abandoned air field with a large hanger to stow away the plane. They all packed up there more civilian looking things (and the icers) and the team stopped over night at a motel. There cover being Mel and Phil and their adopted children. The motel was bad and tiny and grotty, but they all agreed that it was okay for the night.

They then got in two taxis and stopped a few hours later in Brooklyn, and everyone dragged their cases through the streets. Skye moaned that the shoes she was wearing hurt her, but everyone else was happy to follow Phil without complaint, as he marched straight through down town Brooklyn with Melinda next to his shoulder; she knew exactly where they were going. The rest of the team were happy not to ask where they were going. Mel climbed the steps to the flat first. Phil helped Simmons carry her bags up the stairs, while worrying about what state he had left the flat in, he couldn’t remember what condition the place was in.

Phil tried to unlock the door a few times with his rusty house key and he had to kick the bottom of the door to get it open as they all walked in Phil noticed something he hoped he wouldn’t, Raven’s keys. Why the hell was she here? Shit, he turned to the team.

“Well, there is something I fai…..” Phil started until he got interrupted

“Hey Dad, we havin’ a house party?” Raven came round the into the living room from the corridor looking every bit the 19 year old and splitting image of himself that she was. And she was wearing a vintage Captain America T-shirt. Shit. He had a lot of explaining to do.

 


	2. Excuse me??

The team had varying expressions of “Who?” “Excuse me?” and “Really AC?” on their faces, they stared at his daughter. All of 5”2 her, with his blue eyes and black/brown hair, long curly straight down her back. Phil first shot his daughter a “Why are you here?!” look and then he quickly looked around the little living room of the flat and the small kitchen, seeing if was all tidy. The facing wall housed a TV and two windows, that one was brick the rest of the walls were cream shelves, and had little photos of Raven as a child, a very young Agent Phil Coulson and a women who looked very like Raven with long blond hair, and of cores there collections of vintage spy memorabilia. The tiny kitchen stood to the left of the door, and the corridor next to it lead down to the four tiny bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Phil awkwardly, turned to his team “Give me one minuet.” He turned to Raven and pulled her by the arm to the furthest point in the tiny flat that was away from the shell shocked team.

“What are you doing here?” Phil glared at Raven “Shouldn’t you be at uni? You know- working! And haven’t you got a job to do, with the army.”

“Well, yes but I got kicked out of uni and fired- practically court marshalled.” His daughter shot back.

Phil nearly screamed at her “What?? How the hell did you manage that one! Did you bomb the place?”

Raven shouted back “There wasn’t just your papers that got leaked on the net. It was everything S.H.E.I.L.D had on me, which in case you’re forgetting, is everything on me. You know, everything! What grades I got at pre-school, the fact I was obsessed with Winnie the Pooh, the bike you got me for my 5th birthday, my weird Goth faze, Mum, my training, you running around with a bunch of superheroes, you dying. EVERYTHING Daddy. So, yes, I got kicked out. I got kicked out for incorrect documentation, false identity and my personal favourite begin related to a mobster! You’re a mobster, now that’s adorable.” Raven finished talking in a baby voice and squishing his checks. Phil gave her a withering look.

“You have explaining to, daddy.” She shoved him back towards the team.


	3. Explanation

“So do you guys want to sit?” Phil pointed to the sofa every one sat down. “So this is my 19 year old daughter Raven Paige Coulson . Raven this is Skye and FitzSimmons.”

Raven sat down on the arm of the chair Phil was sitting on.

“Hello” FitzSimmons said in unison.

“It’s nice to meet you.” the English one continued.

Phil turned to his daughter “So, why don’t you tell them about you, Raven .”

“Hey. I’m Raven. I’m 19. I, was, in uni doing engineering. And I build planes for S.H.I.E.L.D and the army, like the colour purple, revolvers, bright red convertibles, puppies, Dad's carrot cake, engines, food, vintage jewellery, my favourite food more than anything ever is apple crumble and I don’t like un-tidiness. Dad met my Mum, Paige, when she was 27, yes she was an agent- level 8, she died when I was 10, yes, she was killed in action, in Budapest." A sad expression flitting across her face. Phil placed his hand on her knee, and they sadly smiled at each other sadly.

"Now I’m letting Dad off the hook here by telling you myself, but yes I do know he got killed by a bastard wearing horns, (trust me I wanna put a few in his gut) and I also know about T.A.H.I.T.I and the creepy blue alien dude and you being science babies and the Hacker and that dick Ward and the bus, which by the way- sweet ride. And I know about Hydra- that’s what got me kicked out and fired. I know about what happened with Uncle Nick, his death and the all the stuff on the net and all that jazz. And I did just call him Uncle Nick he was my godfather, and my others are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. I was also trained by S.H.E.I.L.D's big six, Nick, Clint, Nat, Maria, Mel and Dad. I'm very very good at what I do. I can take you down with my hands tied behind my back, and yes even Mel. Also I can build any engine you can through at me. Oh, and I named Lola, and I never know when to stop talking, which gets me in trouble." She turned to Phil.

"But I’m really glad about you all being here, that your all safe, Dad’s told me loads about you.  Oh, and I know about Dad and Mel fucking and I’m totally cool with it…”

Raven slowed down looking at their shocked faces “….and you don’t, know. See what I mean about getting in trouble. Okay, Im going to go so this is less awkward. And I need a drink, I’m going to go shopping, make an I’m sorry meal. Right, bye.”

Raven got up grabbed her leather jacket of the back of the door, and her keys out of the bowl. And walked out, Phil turned back to the team “There is another thing I failed to mention.” 


End file.
